Missing Paige Scenes from 2x20
by Ladybug.picnic
Summary: I was inspired to write this after reading an old interview with Bianca Lawson on AfterEllen saying that Paige should have been in the 2x20 episode. Unfortunately, Lindsey Shaw had a scheduling conflict so she couldn't shoot those scenes. I'm sad that didn't happen so I wrote what I wanted to see. This is a multi-chapter fic.
1. State Championships

I was inspired to write this after reading an old interview with Bianca Lawson saying that Paige should have been in the 2x20 episode and had an interaction with Maya, but Lindsey Shaw had a scheduling conflict so she couldn't shoot those scenes. I'm sad that didn't happen so I wrote what I wanted to see. This is in two parts.

The first part happens during the actual meet and right before Emily meets Maya and her friends after winning the State Championship. I changed one of these PLL canon scenes slightly because I always thought Paige should be in that scene when the team emerges with the trophy. I remember being bummed when she wasn't.

For those wanting a compilation clip of those scenes for reference, search Emaya 2x20 Scenes on YouTube.

* * *

Huddled in the locker room, Paige looks over at her teammates. She can't believe that they are actually here, the possibility of a State Championship Title within reach. All the hard work, late nights and early mornings…all her sacrifices have come down to this…so close, Paige can taste it. She wants it so badly. There is only one thing she has ever wanted more…..

_Emily...c_aught off guard by her thoughts, she shakes her head trying to clear it of the memories of the dark-haired girl getting ready beside her, regret knotting her stomach. It had been months since their aborted relationship and only now did Paige feel like things were somewhat normal between them. She could finally call Emily her friend.

Paige glances over at Emily and realizes something is off with the other girl. She bites her lip, trying to decide if she should engage her. Earlier in warm-ups, Emily seemed to be fighting her stroke. Now, Emily is even more reserved than usual, avoiding eye contact and only offering abrupt answers to teammates. Paige knows something is wrong, but given their history, she is unsure of what to do.

The dark-haired girl feels Paige's gaze and looks up with a small smile that fails to reach her eyes. Paige can't tell if Emily's mood is nerves or something more. She opens her mouth to say something, but Coach Fulton interrupts and calls the team together. After the pep talk, she turns back to Emily but finds only her retreating form heading out of the locker room.

Paige quickly pursues Emily, intent on talking to her. However, she stumbles as Emily stops abruptly in the natatorium, her eyes shining brightly. Paige follows her gaze to the audience and finds Emily's friends in the stands cheering along with Maya, smiling brightly and waving a homemade sign. Emily waves back. Her heart clenches, and she fights back the jealousy bubbling below the surface. Tearing her eyes away, she takes a deep breath and looks up to find that her Mom and Dad are there, clapping and cheering. Her heart swells and she waves lightly before beginning her pre-race rituals, carefully shaking off the intense feelings, willing herself to focus. She puts in her earbuds and visualizes what she has to do, her concern for Emily forgotten. The whole world falls away. In this moment, nothing matters except the race and her performance.

The meet starts and Paige wins her races easily, but Emily has been off. She started late on her breaststroke final and overextended on her butterfly turn, throwing off her rhythm. She placed second in both races, and barely won her others. However, a few of their teammates put up personal bests to keep the title within reach. All that is left is the freestyle relay. If they win, they will be state champs.

Paige looks over at Emily in the prep area and even from the back she can see how tense she is, frustration rolling off her in waves as she violently twists a towel in her hands. Cautiously, Paige walks over and puts her hand gently on her shoulder, coming around to face her. "Em, I know you aren't happy with your performance today, but its okay. We all have bad days….We are still in this."

"It's not okay, nothing is okay!" Emily shoots back, throwing the towel down. She immediately softens, embarrassed by the outburst. "Sorry…, I'm just…frustrated. I wanted to do well in front of Maya, but I didn't expect her to be here. I've just been distracted…..off. And with all that's happened, I feel like I've let everybody down." Emily's gaze falls.

Paige fights the urge to envelope the broken girl in a hug and gently tilts Emily's head up to meet her eyes, her voice soft. "You haven't let anybody down. Em, you are one of the main reasons we're here. You are amazing. I believe in you." She sees a small blush color Emily's cheeks, a smile curling at her lips.

Encouraged, Paige continues. "A wise person once told me that the key to swimming was to stop worrying about other people and to just...relax. I think that was good advice." Emily grins goofily at the echo of her own words. With a mirroring grin, Paige winks and gives Emily's shoulder a final reassuring squeeze, her touch lingering along with her gaze. After a beat, she pulls away and walks back to the starting blocks to join the rest of her relay team. She glances at the stands and sees Maya watching, her gaze boring into her. Shrugging it off, she puts her earbuds in place to prepare for the final race.

As the lead swimmers take position, she feels Emily come up beside her. Glancing left, brown eyes meet brown. Emily gives her a relaxed grin before nudging her playfully. Paige's breathe hitches at the good-natured contact, her head dipping down in a shy smile. _Finally, I've done something right when it comes to Emily. _

"It's go time. Me and you McCullers. Let's do this."

Paige's grin lights up the natatorium. Emily is back.

The race starts and the other team is ahead by a length through the first two swimmers. On her turn, Paige flies off the blocks and slices through the water. She can see her competitor in front of her. With every stroke, she closes the gap. As she hits the turn, she kicks as hard as she can, her lungs burning until she has to surface. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees that she has pulled even and pushes herself harder. With 50 meters to go, her muscles are burning but she doesn't give in, determined to give the biggest lead to Emily that she can. She touches the wall and feels the air move coolly over her as Emily dives off the block.

Paige emerges from the pool and watches Emily move through the water. In all the years they have been swimming together, Paige is still in awe. _Poetry in motion_. At the turn, Emily is neck and neck with the other team's strongest swimmer, matching her stroke for stroke. With 50 meters to go, Emily finds her rhythm and begins to open up a small lead, muscles straining with every pull. The crowd is deafening and Paige is screaming encouragement, jumping up and down.

Emily hits the wall, winning by the slimmest of margins. She flies out of the water and hugs the shoulders of her two other teammates, but then envelopes Paige, throwing her arms around her neck. Maya watches as Paige gives her a bear hug and spins her before putting her down. Faces inches from each other, Emily whispers something in the shorter girl's ear. Maya can see Paige's huge smile and hear her laugh from across the pool before she and her girlfriend are mobbed by the rest of their team.

* * *

Maya is standing in the corridor holding her sign and thinking over what she witnessed in the natatorium. She knows of Emily's history with Paige, but something still feels off. She knows she shouldn't be jealous. Emily has made it clear that Paige is just a friend. Before she can think about it further, Emily and Paige come out of the doors together, holding the huge trophy, laughing and talking excitedly. She sees Paige grab Emily's elbow before Emily envelopes her in another hug. Paige makes eye contact with Maya over Emily's shoulder and her face falls. She mumbles something to Emily about having to find her parents and that she would see her later at Hanna's. Emily looks after the girl in confusion at her abrupt change in mood.

Turning, Emily spies Maya. She smiles brightly at the sign before enveloping her in a hug.

* * *

Please read and review. If enough people are interested, I will post the second part soon which takes place at the team party at Hanna's. It's already written. :)


	2. A Little Understanding

Thanks everyone for the reviews, favorites, and follows. It means a lot. I'm new to fanfiction writing so I was a little nervous. That being said, I know I said this was a two shot but my muse made me write this scene last night and I have another scene in mind in addition to the one that is already promised so let me know if its worth continuing.

* * *

Paige is in the hallway kitchen talking with a bunch of teammates about the latest school gossip. The Marin house is large, not as big as her own house, but large enough that she doesn't feel crowded from the number of people. She's not much of a partier, but she has been having a good time and is glad she decided to come. For the first time in a while, she feels at ease in a crowd and wonders if its partially because she finally feels at home in her own skin. Glancing down at her empty cup, she goes in search of another drink, and that's when she sees them. Maya is laughing with Emily, their hands intertwined in a quiet moment. Feeling like an intruder, she turns and almost runs over Hannah's mom. After making sure the older woman is okay, she ignores the concern on Mrs. Marin's face and looks around in search of a place to be alone.

Finding the living room deserted, she moves across the room to the patio doors and takes a deep breath. As she stares out into the yard, the day's events flash in her mind_. _A small smile graces her face._State __Champs. _Just thinking it gives her goosebumps. She remembers the final race and the thrill of Emily seeking her out after the exhilarating finish. The hug plays in her mind, the feel of soft curves flush against her chest. Then Emily's face was inches from hers, so close they could have kissed. Paige shivers. She can still feel Emily's soft cheek against her face and her warm breath ghosting over her ear. "_I think you're pretty amazing too. Congratulations, State Champ McCullers." _She had never felt so happy.

Interrupting her thoughts, she hears teammates the kitchen watching the race video. She knows she should be with them, but the memories of the day keep playing in her mind. She needs this moment to savor and remember everything she can. Suddenly, Emily's voice drifts in from the kitchen. "….and what about Paige? I mean, c'mon, she was on fire today. She killed her competition. It wasn't even close. Let's face it; we are State Champs because of her." Taken aback at the praise, Paige feels the blush rising in her cheeks, her face suddenly hot. She leans her forehead against the cool glass of the patio window and fights back the tears.

"I know what you did for her today." The voice is low and abrupt. _Hastings. _Hoping Spencer doesn't notice, Paige wipes her eyes and continues to stare out the window. Maybe if she ignores her, the other girl will take her silence as a hint to go away.

"Paige? Are you okay? I mean, you seem…"

"I didn't do anything, Hastings." Paige cuts her off. She can't take the concern in the other girl's voice. She can't be pitied by Spencer Hastings.

"That's crap and you know it, McCullers!" Spencer scoffs. "I saw her struggling today. She told me what you said….how you calmed her down. She's been going through a lot lately….I mean with Maya being back and just now being allowed on the swim team again….I guess I just wanted to thank you….."

Paige doesn't respond. She doesn't know what to say.

Uncomfortable with the silence, Spencer tries another tactic. "Turns out you're not so bad after all, McCullers. I guess I'm going to have to cancel that hit I have out on you."

Paige sighs. She knows it's a joke, but it still cuts deep. She hates the reminder of her former self, forever paying for the sins of her past. Still refusing to look at her visitor, she crosses her arms. "Are you done?" She's not in the mood to go at it with Alison's dark-haired minion.

Spencer is thrown by the clipped response. She expected a sarcastic comment not a dismissal. Paige was always an equal sparring partner, a titan worthy of a rumble. The girl in front of her just seems small…broken. Uncomfortable, Spencer mumbles a small sorry and turns to leave.

"Haven't you ever done something you regretted? Made a mistake that will forever haunt you, afraid that it will define how people see you for the rest of your life and no matter what you do, you can't seem to get anyone to look at you any other way?" Paige closes her eyes, her voice shaking with emotion.

Spencer pauses, thinking of all of the events of the past year- Jenna….Toby…..Ian….. The list is too long. She's tired of stepping over bodies of the people in her wake. She takes a chance. "Yeah…" She says quietly. "…I know that fear. Actions, good or bad, create expectations. A scared dog bites a person once and is forever labeled vicious even though he's never bitten again. Because of one bad act, people will always expect the worst. People only see actions, not the reasons behind them."

"People suck."

Spencer looks at Paige and chuckles, the tension broken. "Yes they do." She smiles and a look of understanding passes between the two girls. They stay silent for a few moments, each girl lost in her own thoughts.

"Paige, I'm sorry about the joke earlier. I can get a little protective when it comes to the people I love."

"You aren't the only one that wants to keep her safe." The statement comes out before Paige can stop it.

Spencer's eyebrows crinkle together as the words sink in. Paige is confused. She always assumed Emily had told her friends about their doomed relationship, but obviously from Spencer's reaction, she kept it a secret from them. Paige just doesn't know why.

She looks at Spencer and sees a question forming in her mind. The taller girl studies her intently, dark eyes searching her face. Paige stares back, silently willing Hastings to understand. Then Paige sees it, the moment it crystallizes in her mind.

"You care about her." It's a statement not a question.

Paige turns and looks out the window again, unsure if she wants to continue this conversation.

"Have you told her?"

Paige ponders the question, trying to determine how much to share, but Emily's still unknown reasons for keeping their relationship a secret hold her back. "It doesn't matter. She's with Maya. She's happy with Maya. It's all that matters."

"And your feelings don't?"

"Spencer, it's complicated." The words said as a warning.

Undaunted, Spencer pushes on. "The things worth having in life usually are." Spencer's heart clenches as she remembers her mistakes with Toby and how she had pushed him away. "Paige, I know we aren't close, but maybe you should just tell her and let her decide."

From the kitchen, Hanna calls for Spencer. Before she leaves, Spencer places her hand on Paige's arm. "Sometimes, our biggest regrets are the risks we never take."

Paige nods as Hanna calls again. With a small smile, Spencer walks away.

"Spencer?"

The other girl spins.

"Thanks."

Spencer nods in understanding and heads back into the kitchen.


	3. Conversations

Thanks again everyone for reading. I didn't get many reviews on the last chapter so I hope it was ok. I hope this doesn't seem rushed but i wanted to get tjis done before my vacation. With these scenes I wanted to help explain Paige's reasons for the near kiss in the next episode and show that it wasn't from left field.

Please read and review. I have ideas for other Paily stories and prompts so let me know if you like my writing and want me to continue writing for you guys. :)

* * *

Emily wanders through the Marin house trying to be a good hostess. She feels like she's floating. With all that she has been through in the past year with Alison and then A, happiness seems like a foreign feeling.

She peeks into the living room and spies Paige standing at the far end. Feeling the presence of someone, Paige looks up and smiles brightly.

Emily walks up beside her. "Paige, you did great today. Can you believe it? State Champs!"

"I know. I still can't believe it. I feel like I'm going to wake up tommorrow and this will have been some cruel joke."

"I know what you mean. Paige, I wanted to thank you again for today. I know things haven't always been smooth between us since..." Emily trails off.

"Can I ask you a question?"

Emily nods and Paige continues. "Why didn't you tell your friends about us?"

Trying to find the right explanation, Emily pauses.

"Nevermind, I get it."

"No Paige, that's not...I knew you were struggling with your feelings. My friends can be…protective. I just didn't want you to have to deal with that too. I remember what it was like to be scared and feel like nothing in the world made sense. The closet is a scary place. I wanted to help you. I wasn't ashamed of us.

"But you left me..." Paige's words are low.

"I know. I'm sorry Paige. I saw you struggling and it brought up so many feelings for me that were still fresh. I should have stayed and helped you..."

Paige's cell phone rings. "I'm sorry. Its my Dad. I have to take this." She says reluctantly.

"Paige, I really meant it. Thank you for today." Emily's voice is soft.

"You're welcome Emily. It was my pleasure."

With one last look, Paige slips out the patio doors to talk to her Dad.

* * *

Maya feels like she can't breathe. There are too many people in here. She doesn't fit in. She's tried small talk with a few people, but she's not a jock and doesn't know what to say. Emily is over by the kitchen table with a group of teammates talking about swimming and watching video. She doesn't get it. _They just swam the meet. Why do they need to go back and rewatch it an hour later?_

She hears Emily compliment Paige and feels the resentment rise up in her throat. She needs air…something, anything to settle her nerves. She replays the day's events in her mind, her thoughts swirling with images, confused over Emily's relationship with the other swimmer and her own place in Emily's life. She doesn't want to be the jealous girlfriend, but she can't settle her mind. Since her return from True North, nothing has felt right.

Grabbing her purse, she moves out the patio door. The cool air hits her face as she pulls in a deep breath. Looking around, she continues into the backyard out of view of the house before reaching into her bag. Her hand pulls out a small metal tin, finding what she knows will calm her, help her think. As the lighter reaches her face, she stops short when she sees dark eyes watching her.

_Great. Of course._ "Sorry….I didn't…..nevermind." Maya mumbles as she turns to head back into the house, but stops short at the voice from yard.

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but Emily is amazing. She deserves someone that appreciates her and how incredible she is." Paige pushes herself off the tree she had been leaning against and takes a few steps to close the gap between them.

Maya spins to face the taller girl, a challenge in her voice. "And you think you're that person? From what I hear, you weren't exactly an angel to her."

The taller girl crosses her arms and sighs, looking down at her feet, her words low and uneven, sadness etched into her face. "No, I'm not saying that. Maybe I'm not that person. I was a coward and I hurt her…I know that. I did things I will always regret…..." Paige pauses and shakes her head at the memories. Gathering herself, she straightens, her voice gaining confidence. "I do know that if I ever got a second chance with Emily, I would fight like hell to keep her and spend the rest of my life making it up to her. She's special. She's worth changing for." Paige's head raises, her eyes rimmed with tears. She looks deep into Maya's, searching for something, her voice cracking. "She made me want to be better."

Maya gasps at Paige's words, bile rising in her throat at the intensity. "You tried to drown her…people don't just change overnight."

"No, maybe not overnight, but sometimes you find a reason…..something to hold onto in the darkness and then you find the courage to change….to fight…"

"And Emily was your reason?"

Ignoring Maya's question, Paige continues, "I saw what you were doing out here. I won't tell Emily because it's none of my business, but…." Breathing deeply, Paige straightens, voice stronger. "….but after all she's been through, Emily deserves to be happy, and you make her happy….however…. Paige's tone hardens, eyes narrowing. "…if you hurt her….."

"I won't hurt her. I love her."

"Then be worthy of her." With that, Paige turns and walks back into the house.


End file.
